


Everything Will Be Alright

by Jisungles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brothers, No Incest, Other, Some angst, Twins, cant believe I have to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungles/pseuds/Jisungles
Summary: Atsumu thinks.





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this Ooc I'm literally just projecting all my feelings of being a twin onto Atsumu.

Your mom likes to talk about the special “twin bond” that you two share. You both like to laugh and tease her about it.

You two do share a bond, though it's not as glamorous as she makes it out to be. It's not something that can easily be explained as just being twins.

There's an inexplicable connection between the both of you. Looks shared, and words unspoken, and with just that, you know what the other is thinking.

He is the most important person in your life.

Sometimes you wonder if he feels the same.

You know you can be clingy and annoying.

You can push too much.

When he snaps at you, your heart breaks.

There is no need for apologies, because you already know that you are forgiven.

You tease each other. Words tossed back and forth, a game to see who will drop it first.

You usually do.

The words have no bite, but it nags in the back of your mind. Does he really think that?

You share many things. You steal his pudding and his clothes. He steals your clothes right back. He fronts irritation but he lets you steal his pudding nonetheless.

You share many things. But not all things. You don't always know what he is thinking. You want to know, you also know he deserves privacy.

You want to know what he thinks, but you are glad he doesn't always know what you think.

You don't share the self doubt you feel when wondering if you really know him. Or the worry that courses through you when you think about him leaving you.

You will eventually not be around each other all the time. You're aware of this, aware he needs to be his own person.

It's selfish, and you realize that, but sometimes you wish he would never leave you.

That you could be together forever.

You don't share everything.

Even though you share the same face you both can see the visible differences between the two of you, clear as day.

You are glad you share the same face. You think that when you aren't around him all the time, you will look in the mirror and pretend it's him.

Being apart is painful. There is no one to sick with when you know no one else.

Nobody to share glances with when you hear something stupid.

Nobody to laugh with you over silly jokes.

Nobody to tease.

Nobody to be with.

That's what scares you the most.

When he is gone you will be alone.

Truly alone, for the first time in your life.

You don't know if you are ready for that.

But when he looks at you and smile, and you just know.

Everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the twins, I can relate to their relationship.  
> This is more or less me vomiting my feelings onto Atsumu.
> 
> Well I hope that it was enjoyable and gave you some introspective on being a twin.


End file.
